Wretched Egg's ACE
by Lucas Bane
Summary: Mostly canon. Deep in G-block, unknown to most, is the most fortified cell in DW. Inside lies a Deadman that has only been seen by a handful, fought by few, befriended by less, and considered a worthy foe by even the Wretched Egg. The African Crowned Eagle is a beast that can erupt at any moment. Click and read to discover his role in the fate of DW, and everyone else. M rated
1. My Life in DW

Deadman's Wonderland: Wretched Egg's ACE

**Plot Summary**: Starts off the day before Ganta's fight with Crow. It seemed like a good place to start it off, but it quickly move til after the breakout of Scar Chain before resuming at a normal pace, though with time skips. The normal pace without alot of time skips will start at either chapter 50 or 51 of the manga. Dang, does anybody know how hard it is to start a story within the canon story line right after reading what's happened in the manga? This shitz is frustrating! Anyway, a young boy from America grows up in an abusive, tragic, backwoods setting (cliche, right?) and he somehow (I aint telling yet! XD) ends up in the just built Deadman Wonderland.

_As a Deadman. _

_In the most fortified and isolated cell in G-Block_.

None of the Deadmen know hardly anything about him, even fewer even know of him! To those privileged few who know of him, he's considered the most volatile and one of the most deadliest of Deadmen, easily rivaling that of Mockingbird and is a second only to Wretched Egg. In fact, it seems they show much respect for the other. Now, with this hidden goody in DW, what will change from the canon?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Deadman Wonderland, but God, if I could meet the person who did, I'd kiss'em. If it's a guy, then I'd just give'em a bear hug and demand they make a Deadman character of me. XD

* * *

_"One mischievous little woodpecker..._

_Another day, poking your holes..._

_ruining the woods, tree wrecker._

_The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife._

_Poor little woodpecker, your nesting holes are all tainted..._

_Your food, with toxins rife._

_Touch your friends and they all will die, falling at your feet._

_Oh, sad little woodpecker._

_Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks."_

As the lullaby ended for a moment before the wordless tune repeated itself for the umpteenth time in what was probably years, a man known by many names sighed and closed his eyes in anticipation. There was one time that it didn't repeat and all had been silent for several minutes. It wasn't too bad from what he could remember, but then again, he's been held at the deepest part of this place for all but one day of his life-sentence. He remembered brief rumors of the Wretched Egg going berserk.

_hahahaaa_

The Wretched Egg. That person was something else; the only one in this cold place that he honestly respected and even admired. She was actually the one to sing that lullaby when they fought for the second time. For the first whole year in this place's creation, the only two prisoners were them. Both of them were kept apart, probably a good thing too. There were a few times, two to be exact, that this old guy, the director of this prison, made them fight each other. They were both relatively new in using their particular skills, but the Wretched Egg grew use to it faster than he did and beat him.

The second time was alot closer. He was sure he'd broken the Wretched Egg's left arm and back, but the person was completely fine not a minute later. This time, they even destroyed the cage that they were in within the first minute. That fight was the catalyst that started bringing in stock brokers and investors. It's been four years since they last saw each other. Almost everyone had forgotten about him, but he knew the Wretched Egg hadn't forgotten about him. In a way, they were each other's first, which created an invisible but unbreakable bond towards the other. They always seemed to know where the other was at, or how they were feeling...atleast, that's what he felt.

The ground up above him rumbled and shook as the faint sounds of heavy machinery slaving away worked on God knows what. He figured they were probably expanding the facility again. For the first couple of months, he didn't even know this place was underground. He hasn't seen the sun in eight years. Has it been eight years? Maybe it was six? His body hasn't felt like it has. All he had to go by was keeping track of how many times he wakes up.

A loud ringing noise rips through the silence in his room, alerting him that the sleep cycle is over. Luckily, he was already awake minutes prior, or that buzzer would have buzzed its last. As he sat up from his bed, his body's joints, muscles, and bones popping every inch of the way, he briefly glanced around the room in the darkness, naturally.

Six years, atleast, he has called this cell his home and even in the darkness, he knew every square inch of it like the back of his hand. It was circular in shape, about twenty feet high and sixty feet in diameter. Nothing but cold, unforgiving steel. The edges of the rounded corners of the floor and ceiling were dimly lit by dark, reddish-orange, neon lights that reminded him of the color of lava.

In the middle of the circle hung from the ceiling was a large heavy bag. It was the same size as the regular ones, only difference was it weight 400 lbs cuz besides the thin layer of padding, the inside was solid concrete. The conditioning of his body demanded more rigorous and unorthodox methods.

Against the wall fifteen feet to the left of him was his hammock. Sometimes he'd prefer it over the bed. On the opposite side of the wall was his own work rack of dumbbells, the lowest being 50s while the highest were plates that went to 100lbs. He even had a customized 65lb bar. Everything came with its own mats and adjustable benches. Ten feet to the left of the hammock, from the ceilings hung midway a pull-up bar. He often had to make alot of work with that to meet his body's demands.

In front of the pull-up bar, there as a door in the wall that led to his bathroom, which was about fifteen by fifteen feet. He assumed all bathrooms were that big.

_knock-knock_

He heard the small knocking on the door. Contrary to belief, to get the knocking to reach through the two foot metal door would take some banging instead. He knew who it was anyway. It was the same routine ever since his unfortunate incident with the innocent soul that woke him up when he wasn't ready. The person would not knock anymore until they counted to thirty seconds. That's usually the time it took for him to get up, do a quick stretch of his limbs, reach the door, and knock back on it two times, alerting the person on the other side that he was awake.

Sighing, he stood up, more of his body popping and protesting the movement. Grabbing his elbows and taking a deep breath, he twisted his upper body from side-to-side, eliciting more pops and 'aahs'. Letting out a stiff yawn, he had about ten more seconds or the person with his breakfast would leave for fear of supposedly waking him up prematurely.

He silently walked through the darkened room, unafraid of tripping over an article of his for he knew where he'd left everything. This was his den after all. Getting to the large, 10ft by 3ft by 10ft (length, width (thickness), and height) metal door, he rapped his knuckles upon the metal surface, the two thuds echoing throughout his room.

He waited a few moments before the sound of several gears turning met his acute hearing. Slowly, probably a foot per three seconds, the three-ton door lifted from the ground, exposing the first bit of little light in his room from the halls. Per request by both him and a scientist lady who actually understood his behavior patterns, the 100 yd stretch of empty hallway leading to his door were kept dimly lit with the same familiar red-&-orange lights. Something about the low light worked well with his eye sight.

When the door got to his neck, he could already see the pretty staff woman who always ran this shift. She was a raven-haired woman, probably in her late twenties with a nice figure and a sincere personality. She wore the usual outfit of a short-sleeved, dark-blue shirt with a skirt that went just below her thighs, yet you could easily see the outline of her hips.

Her name was Tatsuki Busijima (not really original there :P). She was actually one of the first people to get on his good side, and for her sake, she was glad that she stayed on it. She had with her a rolling cart four trays full of his breakfast.

"Morning, Ares-kun," she greeted, a small smile on her light-skinned, Asian face. She always called him with that suffix, yet he'd never bothered to ask what it means.

"Morning, Tatsuki," he replied with a tired voice. It wasn't James Earl Jones deep, but more of a Catman Cohen deep. He never bothered to learn the honorifics, and plus, he was American in birth, so he preferred to call someone by just their name. It also made a cute blush appear on her cheeks for some reason.

However, living in Deadman Wonderland in Japan did cause some trouble with communication, but with technology these days, they actually gave him a voice translator that they installed in his throat. It had a Eng-Japanese setting and vice-versa. Like a hearing aid, it would translate his muscle movements and words into the desired language. If that wasn't amazing enough, the thing could hear other people's voices as well, so it could translate what they're saying to English. Though only drawback was that it sounded like an extra voice in his head.

That being said, he has taken it upon himself to learn basic greetings and goodbyes.

She huffed cutely. "When are you ever going to learn the honorifics in our language?"

"Whenever you decide to stop blushing like a schoolgirl when I call you by your name, _Tat-su-ki_," he replied, iterating the syllables of her name to drive his point home.

Her face became flustered. To avoid anymore embarrassment, she brushed by him with his tray of food, intent on not making eye contact. Thankfully, even she knew her way through the dark in his room. The first couple of times had her tripping over a dumbbell and having to be caught in his arms, which resulted in her flustering and sputtering and all other sorts of nonsensical body reactions.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" Ares asked, licking his lips at the sight before him. She saw him licking his lips.

"Pervert."

He sweatdropped and shook off the unfounded insult. "Well look what you're wearing! You're just asking for it," he joked. Psychology, what a wondering weapon.

He laughed at her gaping expression and thanked the God that gave him BoS for his good reflexes and eyesight as he caught a thrown biscuit with his own mouth. Not even having to use his hands, he would release his jaws to let the biscuit get pulled into his mouth before clamping down again. Repeating this process would remind someone of a snake eating a large rodent or something.

"I'll have you know that I'm professionally dressed, unlike you." She took a couple of once-overs of his body, something she _always_ did every meal she brought. While he was a very volatile and dangerous criminal, that only brought him higher on her hot guy scale. He was about 6'4 and looked to be about 200 lbs, but she'd seen his actual weight. It was 250 lbs, but that bit was just because it was all compacted into that tight frame of his that could rival Senji's, aka Crow. While Senji's was leaner, Ares' was a bit bulkier.

He had naturally brown hair, but upon understanding and accepting his more primal and wilder personality, he had it dyed a bright, baby-blue color and set it into a short and wild look to match his other demeanor. The biggest bonus about his head though were his pale-blue eyes. They were some of the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, and they were much more exotic then the generic black or brown that was common in Japan.

She would've loved to see his bare torso and chest, but he kept it wrapped in thin, tight, grey bandages from the top of his chest down to his waist. Whatever his reasons, even if they were of modesty, the key adjectives about the wrapping were 'thin' and 'tight,' so she still had little room to guess for imagination. He, unlike any other person in DW, preferred the bottom half of a yukata to actual shorts or pants. She wouldn't argue.

His body has dozens and dozens of healed-over scars along his medium-tanned skin. She and several others agreed that marring of such a body or skin was a crime, yet he didn't care. He could tell her the time, place, and situation in which he got each scar, as well as his feelings during that moment. He literally knew his body both inside and out.

"Yeah, whatever you say," he ended the argument and picked up a tray. Each of the trays were packed with the same varieties of food- eggs, link sausage, biscuits, a large bowl of oatmeal, an apple or a banana, and two glasses of some kind of ridiculously supped-up protein shakes. The trays were pretty big, with about 2 pounds of food each. Add the two drinks to each tray and multiply that by four and you got Ares' everyday breakfast.

He thanked her and wasted no time in tearing into the helpless food. The eggs and the sausages had no defense, and they were sitting ducks on their own, so they hoped to overpower the world-eating monster with their sheer numbers. As Ares kept eating with no signs of slowing down, they knew that they were beaten and could only pray that their brothers and sisters would be able to avenge their deaths. Just a stomach ache would be worth it.

After finishing off the egg cavalry and routing the sausage artillery, he moved on to the naval forces of the cinnamon oatmeal empire. The bowls were about the size of a liter, so there was plenty to eat. It took him mere minutes to sink the proverbial battleship of the oatmeal empire's royal navy and finish off any lifeboats.

"Wow, someone's hungrier then usual," Tatsuki commented. Ares' eyes widened and he spoke without thinking.

"Oh, didn't notice you were still here." The woman did some strange act of falling over on her face; being American, many of these strange, Japanese customs were so weird to Ares. However, when she got up, she was spittin' fire.

"How rude! That's just mean and uncalled for! Who do you think you're talking to! I've brought your six meals for you EVERY day for the past THREE YEARS! I swear, next time I just want to be of some good company, I'll leave you a skunk or something! You deserve a skunk, yeah! You both would get along well since you both smell like garbage!"

While she was ranting and raving, he was just eating his second tray with a smile on his face like 'this never gets old.' Eventually, she tired out like he knew she would. It must be her time of the month or something, cuz she's usually only this bipolar during the second week of each month. He sniffs the air a couple of times, testing it. He smells a hint of some kind of sweet and bitter smell.

'Yep. That confirms it.'

"You need to get laid, Tatsuki. Your scent is permeating my room thicker then any skunk ever could."

O.O-Tatsuki

xD-Ares

That was one of the biggest character flaws about Ares. He was always straightforward and never lied to anyone. If he talked to a random person and he wasn't either sarcastic or a smart-ass, then he was okay with them. If he ever talked in a straight, serious manner with someone that wasn't a friend, that person was on his shit-list; if they weren't on his shit-list, then that meant he respected them enough to be straightforward. Pretty weird, right?

By the time she could even regain her brain function from what he'd just said, Ares finished his third tray and was now sprinting on the home-stretch.

"Y-know...ifff you keef your moth open, yu'll get ffflies,'' he chastised with a mouthful of eggs.

She miraculously kept herself from fainting from all the blood rushing to her face after his comment about her needing to be laid 'What would he know?!' she steamed.

She knew he could easily smell a woman or male's scent like a bloodhound. It was her time of the month, but she couldn't help it. There wasn't a single staff worker here who was decent enough, and she'd never try an inmate. She'd always tried to find someone on the outside of the prison yet none were any good to or for her.

"I'm not a bad-looking woman. It shouldn't be this hard!" she whined as she dropped onto the bed beside the eating beast of a man. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Most men would've either spit out or choked on their food had she asked them that, but he was nowhere near like any other guy she ever knew. He held up a finger to gesture that he needed a moment. Chewing the rest of the food in his mouth, he swallowed it and let out an 'aah' of satisfaction. Looking back at her, making eye contact, he made sure his eyes held her full attention.

"Tatsuki, you're one of only five woman I've seen for the past several years, besides the three Deadwomen that I've fought. I don't know what is considered attractive or ugly to the public..but if I had to describe my thoughts about you, I'd say that I wouldn't regret having a relationship, sexual or not, with you."

He had maintained eye contact with her the entire time, a characteristic he had whenever he wanted to get a point across. It was one of the many things some of the women who've gotten a chance to talk to him loved. He may be blunt, but he never lied. Not once could anyone here recall him lying, or even fibbing! True, it seemed pretty unfair to ask a man a question like she did if she was only one of five he's seen in years, but he still found a way of saying that she was definitely wife material.

She felt her heart pounding under the intensity of his stare and was sure he could hear it as clear as his alarm buzzer. He leaned towards her, his form towering over hers, causing her to lose function to her limbs. All she could do was watch, listen, or quite possibly feel. His hot breath could be felt on her skin even with the foot of distance between their faces. She could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him like a miniature sun in the form of a man.

He gently brought up a hand, a strong, calloused hand that was toughened from constant training, and cupped her cheek with a gentleness that betrayed his image. She knew he was trying to be careful; after all, with his particular Branch of Sin, she was like china glass compared to him. He slowly rubbed her cheek with his thumb, a simple gesture that spoke volumes of how he felt.

"Don't ever lose faith in yourself, Tatsuki. You're a good person. I guess, coming from me, that should be proof enough, eh?"

She chuckled a small bit, a small blush of embarrassment adorning her soft, white face. His hand left her face, too soon in her opinion, and returned to help him finish eating. If she didn't know what he was capable of, she would have never thought that he'd deserve to be locked up in this lonely room. She sat there in silence as he finished off the last of his food. To think that he'd have to eat in just another 1.5 hrs!

He set the empty tray on the roller cart and chugged the last protein shake in just a few seconds. When he finished, he set it down and whipped his mouth with his arm.

"This breakfast seemed especially delicious, Tatsuki. You put something extra in it?"

She waved off his compliment, however ridiculous it was. "No, I'm not the one that makes them. That's Saionji. I'll be back in an hour and 35 minutes," she announced as usual.

"Thank you. I hope you believed my words earlier," he said, looking up at her from his spot on the mattress. "You do deserve the perfect guy."

She felt her eyes about to water from his words. Why were his words having such a profound effect on her? Perhaps it was because even though he was considered one of the two deadliest prisoners in the world, and even when he was imprisoned in an electrified steel box two hundred yards underground for the past six years, he could say such things with no hint of deception or malice. Not caring what others might think, she walked over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek that lasted for several seconds before she quickly took the cart and wheeled it out of his room, her heart beating a hundreds beats-per-minute.

She left him sitting there, stunned by her actions and holding his cheek where she'd kissed him. His own heart rate was picking up with the combination of Tatsuki's pheromones and her kiss still lingering in his mind. After several minutes of reminiscing what had happened, he cracked a sharp smile and got ready for his morning ritual workout, an extra pep in his step.

* * *

Tatsuki strolled into the kitchen with the empty cart, her body a little breathless from the insane stunt she'd just pulled. Though it seemed just a simple, sweet gesture, the few people who knew and took care of Ares' needs were all well aware of the risks he presented. In their initial briefing, they were told of his religiously strict activity cycles- 16 hrs sleeping, and 8 hrs being awake. She could remember it clear as day, not counting the fact that they get a re-briefing every two months encase of new recruits. The majority of the twenty people assigned to care for his needs were here since that first day.

_(flashback to first briefing, two months after isolation)_

_The Chief Security Adviser for the whole of G-Block held many such briefings concerning protocols and regulations while working in this secret facility underneath Deadman Wonderland, however...this particular briefing was being held in total secret under direct orders of the a section leader that was one of the founding members of DW._

_"Alright people, listen up. I'm only going to say this a couple dozen times and it's because I don't want you to forget any of this."_

_The women in her early thirties with long black hair stepped up to the front of the group. She wore a soft yet disciplined smile that looked slightly strained. _

_"Greetings, everyone. I'm Sommoai Higurashi, head researcher of one of the particular Deadmen that is currently housed here. His name is Ares Armington Ashford, the second Deadman to have been discovered, the first being the Wretched Egg. I'm here to explain the do's and don't's when handling this prisoner. _

_Ares Ashford contains a massive crystal inside his heart that has given him the ability we've named 'Branch of Sin.' So far, we know that this ability allows one to manipulate their own blood in a certain way that's unique to them. We're not sure what causes the virus to develop the way it does, and we don't have any other Deadmen to study. _

_During the first weeks of his incarceration here, we ran into trouble concerning what makes his mind work. Since then, we've come to near full understanding of his behavior patterns and triggers. His form of branch of sin we've called 'Apex Predator.' He's the first besides the Wretched Egg to develop a Branch of Sin, and in regards to the effects it's had on him, 'Apex Predator' has been deemed a fitting title._

_Due to his BoS, his body has undergone tremendous leaps in areas regarding his natural instincts and physical capabilities. He possesses the instinctual prowess and environmental awareness of a wild animal, a wolf to be more specific, and along with these instincts, he's developed levels of physical abilities that are nothing short of superhuman. His speed, strength, eyesight, smell, natural healing, immunity, and reflexes have increased dramatically in all areas, making him a natural killing machine. However, his mind was stressed from the overload of information sent to his brain from his body in the beginning, but he has since then grown accustomed to it._

_Besides what I've mentioned, he possesses a rather generic, yet extraordinary, ability we call 'Blood Cannon.' He can form spheres the size of basketballs with his own blood outside of his hands and fire them at high velocity. A hit from just one of these blasts would leave nothing left of a human body, or the wall behind them, and it can travel up to 368 mph."_

_The few people who were present there began shifting nervously with all these news. Did this woman think they'd just be okay with this?!_

_"Via months of studying, we've determine his pet-peeves and learn how to cooperate with him. We tested these rules for more months and have yet to have a single incident. _

_Rule #1: Ares follows a very strict sleeping pattern. Because of the toll his 'Apex Predator' is constantly having on his body, he requires a minimal of 16 hrs of sleep. If anyone were to try to wake him before that time, you may not live long enough to regret it."_

_Numerous gulps were heard throughout the audience._

_"We have him in a cell that is automatically set to electronically shut down at the start of his sleep cycle, and it will not open till the sixteen hours are finished. Even then, it must be opened from the inside by him so as to not have any unforeseeable mishaps. Abide by this rule, and it's a 99% guarantee that he will not harm you concerning this matter."_

_Several 'pheews' sounded out._

_"Rule #2: Because of 'Apex Predator,' his body's metabolic rate is 427% higher then the average Olympian, so we've developed a balanced, nutritional set of meals that will provide him the proteins, lipids, calories, vitamins, and carbohydrates needed to sustain basic life-support functions and extracurricular activities. Within the eight hours that he's awake, he will have six large meals before going back to sleep. If he misses one or more meals, he will be like a starving animal. We have had an issue in the beginning with him having cannibalistic habits when underfed."_

_The color began fading from the already nervous crowd of caretakers. _

_"Simply follow the food schedule and you should be fine," Sommoai assured. _

_"Rule #3: All of his body's senses and instinctual habits have been considerably heightened. Ares can easily pick up the scent of a woman or man, whether they're in natural heat or exerting too much of their own pheromones. There has only been one incident to date, near the beginning, when he mingled with a fellow male worker who had sweated alot. Ares literally tore his limbs apart._

_In the matter concerning behavior with the opposite sex..." she paused. She could easily tell what was probably going through the minds of the women in this meeting room. "He has shown to be naturally less hostile, however, when presented with the scent of a woman in heat or during her ovulating period, he's shown to be naturally more in a good mood. __However, his human mind has managed to overpower his instincts to act on impulse._

_In short, if it is your time of the month, let either me or your supervisor know beforehand before you tend to him, such as serving your meals. __Despite his resilience, if he's pressured by a female's sexual advances, he will respond in kind._

_Rule #4: In correlation to Rule #3, if you, a woman, decide to pressure him into sexual actions, then for the sake of your life, reap what you sow and do not try to stop him."_

_Many of the women's eyes widen as they caught the meaning of the words, while men had already heard what they needed to hear. _

_"Rule #5: Do not antagonize him in any physical or mental way. Despite his human mind, he is still susceptible to reacting to violence like any of us are, only in his case, he may either kill you immediately, or beat you to near death. We've gotten his bio from his childhood and know this: He does not like bullies."_

_She flipped the paper on the clipboard to read off on the next one. "Rule #6: Do not, under any circumstance, go into his room when it's close to his sleep cycle. The doors are set to lock automatically and stay that way to prevent an accidental lock release. Those who are caught are trapped in that soundproof cell for the next 16 hours and can face all of the aforementioned risks." _

_Tatsuki shuddered at what might happened if she were to ever get locked up with this maniac. She didn't even know what he looked like, but from what she'd being told, he must be a very scary and repulsive abomination._

_"Rule #7: There will always be an armed escort to shadow his movements within a hundred feet of him whenever he goes out into the presence of other coed facilities. If you do not see any within that distance, report to your supervisor immediately."_

_A hand was raised by one of the men who had been a chef of some big-time restaurant before being hired here. _

_"Why are we taking care of someone like this dangerous monster? Why not just lock him up and throw away the key?"_

_Tatsuki winced at how harsh his solution was and couldn't help and disagree with such treatment. If the Chief Security Adviser was bothered, she really showed it._

_"Because, we have no idea how many more Deadmen are out there. Once we explained everything to him after stabilizing his behavior, he was willing to cooperate with our research. He knows that he wouldn't last long out in the real world. He knows it wouldn't be long before he ended up eating someone or murdering a bunch of people, or raping some women. He's still human on the inside, and that part of him doesn't want any of that to happen. _

_Imagine what we could learn by studying his blood. His body has proved to be immune to most of the known diseases that plague humanity today, just like the Wretched Egg's. His body can regenerate wounds at a superhuman rate, as well as replace lost blood. He gives us an unlimited amount of material to study, and all he wants is to survive._

_On paper, he's a prisoner of Deadman Wonderland...but in reality, he's actually a prisoner of his own body that evolved without his permission. The least we can do is make life easier for him."_

_We were all shocked by how passionate she'd become in her defense for him. It was like she was trying hard not to repeat some kind of wrong or something from the past, cuz there's no way a random researcher would have been this passionate about this man._

_"He's only 16 yrs old now, yet he has already accepted this fate for the sake of others and his own life. So, who is really the monster here? He, who offers his body for us, or we, the one studying him like a lab rat?"_

_All of them were silent. The room got so quiet, you could hear a rat pee on cotton. After no one spoke up to raise any doubts, concerns, or questions, Mrs. Sommoai continued._

_"The final rule- Rule #8: Under no circumstances is anyone outside of this room or a few certain individuals allowed to know about his BoS's effects on his body. You are all to say that he's simply trained himself to get to the physical height that he has. Are there any questions?"_

_She looked over the silent crowd for several moments before Tatsuki stood up, determination and a spark showing in her eyes. "Yes, Higurashi-sama. When do I start?"_

_Suddenly, the rest of the people started standing up and repeating the same question. It was a scene that caused tears to come to the CSA (Chief Security Adviser)'s eyes. She bowed gratefully and laid out the clipboard with dozens of slips of papers on it. They were contracts, or rather vows in this case, to follow all the rules that she'd mentioned. There was even a copy of the rules she'd spoken on the contract._

_Tatsuki was allowed first honors and she nervously gripped the pen and readied it at the signature line. She thought of everything Sommoai had told them- everything from the dangers that Ares posed to them and the facility, to the rules and odd behaviors that he needs to follow, yet she also thought about just how much Ares is giving up for them- it didn't take her brain a second to make up her mind._

_Scribbling furiously, she signed the paper to seal the rest of her near-future to help make life better for this boy._

* * *

All of the secret staff remembered that meeting like it was an hour ago. They remembered their own feelings about the subject-before, during and after- as well as the emotion CSA Higurashi showed. They remembered first meeting the teenager they would care for for the next foreseeable years. All of them were plenty enough shocked that he looked so _human_, so like the rest of them.

What was nervous fear and shaky determination they felt for the first few months, soon turned to a more relaxed and confident atmosphere. All of the food servers like her were on a familiar name-to-name basis with Ares. At first, he was very cautious towards them whenever they came, which to be honest, unnerved the hell out of them, but as time passed and they became a familiar set of faces for him, he lightened up and was able to make some small talk.

They were all surprised that he didn't really speak Japanese, but he's helped with the latest in instant-audio translating technology that money could buy, thanks to a charitable donation by everyone.

When Deadman Wonderland began turning into the thing it was today, especially with the Carnival of Corpses, everyone really got a good look at what he could actually be. The first fight with the Wretched Egg was something like from an action/sci-fi movie. When he lost, they helped to bring him back out of his minor depression and cheered him on as they watched the limited broadcast of his rematch, thanks in no small part by Sommoai. The second fight blew the first one out of the water, like a battle between demigods. Heck, they even destroyed the arena that was made just for them! However, it was close, but eventually it came down to a war of attrition and he lucked out because of his BoS.

However, they saw something that they had no idea of how rare it was. It was rumored that whoever the Wretched Egg was was a sadistic and evil person that would kill for fun, or out of boredom, or for sick pleasure. What they saw defied all of that. As Ares was struggling to stay awake from the lack of energy, he fully expected to be killed by his opponent, as did everyone did. The Wretched Egg even went as far as to kill the guards that tried to intervene with tranquilizer guns from a distance.

When all thought this was the end, the Wretched Egg lifted his mask to reveal a young, albino GIRL?! If that wasn't a shocker, she even bent down to him and placed a comforting hand on his heart, all the while her mouth was constantly moving, as if she was singing a song. A soft, red glow around the area healed Ares' wounds. She gave him what was a very scary and sadistic grin, and yet, instead of cowering, he matched hers with his own shark-toothed grin. Even as he passed out, his white-toothed grin was still there.

After that day, things seemed to have had changed for the better, even as more and more Deadmen were discovered. The next three fights ended with him underestimating his own power since he was use to fighting against the Wretched Egg and killing his opponents. Since the quantity of Deadmen was an unknown variable, they were forced to use armed interventions to stop him from killing his opponents if necessary. They had to work extra hard whenever he fought against women of mature age, if you know what I mean. After all, fighting to the death gets your body excited in more ways than one.

However, since he only ever fought at mid-night hours and once every one or two months, many of the Deadmen forgot about him, not even remembering his name. It's been that way since.

"Hey, Tatsuki-chan, you looked like you ran a marathon," one of the cooks joked. His name was Saionji, the one who had suggested locking Ares up and letting him die. Now, he was a dedicated cook who could make a mean turkey dressing on Thanksgiving Day. Though the practice of American holidays in Japan was very uncommon, they did it for the sake of making Ares fill more at home. They, even the special guards, were all basically the man's guardians.

Ares has done alot for everyone here. It was also thanks to the research and breakthroughs from studying Ares' regeneration that the doctors were able to save Saionji's legs from being amputated. There were similar cases, including vaccinations from certain viruses, that helped the workers here. Ares was taking care of them just as much as they were him.

Everyone enjoyed it too. The job had good pay, lively associates, and no-one day was ever the same.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little winded today, that's all." He looked at her for a moment before shrugging and resume cleaning the dishes she'd just brought in. "By the way, Ares said that breakfast today tasted better then usual."

That put a smile on the man. "Is that so? I made it the same as usual."

She giggled. "I think he knows that. He asked me if I did something with it." Saionji feigned having his feelings hurt by the jab to his skills.

"Harsh," a woman walking in spoke up as if she'd been in the conversation the whole time. She was Moami Kurtis, Tatsuki's closest companion in this joint. "He's not even in the same room and he's able to throw a mean punch. It'll be okay, Saionji-kun. I'll make sure to get an apology from him at mid-lunch."

Moami shook her head a little to get her short, mint-green hair to flow more smoothly. "You dyed it!?" Tatsuki blurted in shock.

The young woman smiled with some mischief. "Yeah, what do ya think? It's a cool look to balance out Ares' hot hair," she said without shame.

Comments like those would've made everyone gasp or question her sanity four-maybe five years ago, but now, it wasn't anything new. Even if she was like seven years older than Ares, according to her, he turned to a 'grade-A hunk of beef'. Everyone got use to it since she never tried to get in his pants for real, so all assumed she was just trying to not think about the thought of her impending 30th birthday. It was said as a myth that if a maiden couldn't find a husband before she was thirty, then she'd never find one.

Tatsuki made a note to keep an extra eye on her just in case the woman got too desperate. Though no one has ever propositioned to Ares, they kept by the rules for their own safety. However, that didn't stop him from growing into a handsome young man, and it surely didn't stop a few of the women who've seen him to not joke or consider the consequences of trying to be intimate with him.

As Moami kept on wondering aloud about what Ares would think of her new look, Tatsuki let out a huge sigh at the silliness. Memories of what she had just did ten minutes ago popped up to call her a hypocrite and she gained a furious blush.

'But that wasn't anything lustful. Despite being studied on and made to participate in fights to the death, he's a gentlemen when you get on his good side. He earned it!' or so she tried to convince herself.

Letting out another sigh, she stored the cart with the other two in the corner of the supply closet so they could get it later. The tv hanging from the corner of the kitchen's ceiling came to life as the Carnival of Corpses' preview of tomorrow's match-up were shown. The Adonis that was Senji, aka 'Crow,' was going to be facing a newbie, some kid called 'Woodpecker.' He name was Ganta Igarashi.

"Hey, I heard about that kid?" Saionji shouted. "He's that middle school kid who was tried for killing his whole class, including the teacher."

"What?"

"That's horrifying!"

"How could one kid kill an entire class of his peers and an adult?" Tatsuki asked. There must have been some kind of mistake with the investigation.

"No, it's true. Someone secretly filmed him admitting to his lawyer about what he did. He said he'd show them the murder weapon if he was found not guilty."

"Man, that's twisted.."

Tatsuki ignored the gossiping crew and prepared herself for her next chore. She checked her watch and noted that it was 8:35 pm. Her shift would end at 4 am, the time when Ares' cell would close and his sleep cycle would begin. Sleep during the day and walk about at night. It was difficult at first to get use to the new schedule for everyone, but after so long, it was second nature. She had slept her bit during the day and was ready to tackle it. After all, taking care of Ares required a full staff and was a 24 hr job.

* * *

BMPH! BMPH! B-BMP-BMPH!

Left. Right. Left. Left. Cross-right. Upper-cut. Snap kick with the right! Re-position right foot, spin into left back-elbow! Hop back for distance. Triple left jab. Hard right straight! Front kick. Ready hands together...ghost butterfly thrust!

POW!

Ares felt the concrete shatter to pieces inside of the heavy bag after that last technique. He has in an leaning forward stance with his arms straighten out, his palms exposed and wrists together. It was a technique he learned back before the Red Hole Earthquake, before he met Wretched Egg. It was a blow that could rupture one's insides without breaking skin.

As the heavy bag slowly twisted, he saw the stuffing and cover torn on the backside of where he hit it. Small chunks of concrete was tumbling out of it slowly.

"Dang. I was only on it for 40 minutes this time."

'Well, I guess that's as good a place to stop as any. I'll let the guards know that it broke.'

He had been hard at work ever since Tatsuki left. First, it was a warm-up session to stretch and get limber. The next twenty minutes were dumbbell workouts for his legs and gluts After that, he hoped up and did ten sets of as many pull-ups as he could til he dropped. 83 the first time, then he managed to stay within to high sixties for the rest of the sets. That's when he decided to get some play time on his heavy bag.

Now, his body glistened with sweat and the room reeked of his body odor. He had a few built-in ceiling fans that circulated the air constantly. It helped ALOT, especially for his sensitive nose. His bandages were sweaty, but were stubbornly hanging on. They were a very unique type of bandages, in that they were practically built to last a life-time. They formed and fitted along his body and muscles like a second layer of skin. He had to get them ever since his first fight with Wretched Egg. He's had these same ones on for several years already.

Thank God they can be scrubbed clean while on his body.

Walking over to his bed, he picked up a two-gallon water jug that was basically water with electrolytes. He lifts it to his maw and chugs it for a few moments before setting it back down.

"Aaahhhhh, that feels good. Time to get all this sweat off me. I've got twenty minutes before I've got to eat again." His stomach growls to second that motion.

Stepping in his bathroom, he shed his clothes like a snake shedding its skin and stepped into the shower. It was made of steel as well, about four feet wide and eight feet tall. He closed the door that had several latches to seal it shut tight. It was made of some pretty tough glass to let some light through. Instead of shower heads or hoses, this room had a dozen nozzles built into the walls, pointing down at him from a different angle. In short, when he turns it on, he's gonna get blasted with water from all sides.

He pushed the green button that turns it on and slides a knob over to set the temperature to his liking. He always started with cold water, then he'd turn it up to a temp hot enough to sooth his muscles. The 40 degree water shot out like a pressure washer and began soaking him. He let out a stuttering exhale as his breath left him.

'I never get use to that,' he mused. On the side of the wall, there was a shelf with four articles of hygiene: a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a bar of anti-bacterial soap (like he needed it, but it's to clean his body), and a wash cloth. He grabbed the first one and poured some of its "reinvigorating and moisturizing" contents onto his scalp and began scrubbing furiously with his fingers.

Next up was the conditioner. He felt his fingers pull a hair or two but it all went just as smoothly. Grabbing the washcloth, he rubbed the bar of soap onto it and began scrubbing the crud and dirt from his body's pores til he felt content. His eyes remained closed the entire time, but after countless repetitions of this ritual, he'd memorized where everything was so the water spray wouldn't irritate his eyes.

After he was done, he adjusted the temperature to 102 degrees. The change was always quick but he's long since gotten use to it. His body soon became like jell-o from the hot water soaking his body. Taking a seat on the floor with his back to the wall, he rested his mind as the water released all of the tension and knots in his muscular system. Peacefully, he dozed off.

When he awoken again, he turned the water off, released the door latches, and step out. Grabbing a towel and attempting to dry himself off, he came out of the bathroom and into the wide expanse of his room. As he dried off most of his body and got dressed, Tatsuki came in on schedule with his second meal. However, he noticed she was acting more timid then usual, probably because of the kiss she'd planted on his cheek.

"Hey, Tatsuki. Everything alright?" He tried not to make her uncomfortable, hoping just idle chatter would loosen the young woman up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Ares-kun," she replied weakly. He briefly wondered what that new suffix to his name was but figured it's just another Japanese thing.

She rolled the cart up to his bedside where he was sitting and displayed the trays of fruits, vegetables, and protein-filled foods. He noted the large carrots, probably from the small gardens they have, and picked one of them up first. Biting into it, he "Mmmmm" over the crunching sounds of the carrot in his mouth.

"I wonder what the other prisoners eat? Since I'm apparently the worse one of them, I bet their foods are much higher-class then mine.''

Oh, how blissfully unaware you are, Ares. Tatsuki giggled, the first sign of her old self since she came back in here. "You're actually about even with everyone else, Ares-kun."

He honestly looked surprised for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, well, since you've provided the scientists with much of your...body," she grimaces at the word usage, "and you did so cooperatively since the beginning, and because you basically win all of your fights yet have so much of your freedom restricted by both protocols and your BoS, all of us who tend to you believe it's a fair trade off if we were to provide you with fresh meals. Plus, you don't ever use much of your Cast Points like the prisoners do, so that's another bit."

He'd a brow raised, clearly only hearing about the difference in treatment for the first time.

"Well, I guess Karma's been good to me. Where would I be without you all?" He was already on his fifth carrot now and not slowing down.

"Yes, well, the research on you has had a direct effect on most of us as well, such as some vaccines and limb replacements to name a few,' she claimed with a soft smile. "You reap what you sow, and you've been nothing but good to us, despite the obvious danger that you possess."

Ares frowned at the last part. "I know what I am. My mind is still human, yet my instincts are completely that of a predatory animal. I could lose to my instincts any moment because of a slight misunderstanding or someone being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a curse as much as it's a blessing."

Hearing him say that for the first time plucked at Tatsuki's heartstrings. She couldn't stop herself from giving him a tight hug around his neck.

"You're not a curse, Ares-kun. You're a blessing to our research teams, to us, and you're an honest, sincere, young man. None of us could think anything less then that of you whether you like it or not," she assured.

Ares was again surprised by the affectionate side she was showing today, slowly becoming more aware of the effect it was having on him feeling her breasts through her shirt against his collar bone. The animal's voice inside his mind was growling and becoming aroused, yelling for him to claim her there and now, so he'd have to end the contact before he loses himself.

"Tatsuki, the effect you're having on me is straining my willpower," he muttered.

"OH!" she immediately released her hug and stepped back a couple of feet to give the young adult some space. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I think I'll be good." Hoping to take his mind off of the scandalous, dirty images his other mind is sending him about a certain woman, he reminds himself that he has to finish his meals.

He eats and finishes his food in uncomfortable silence, Tatsuki just silently watching the tormented prisoner. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to be trapped within not one, but two prisons at the same time for so long.

When he finished, he thanked her in a solemn voice and she rolled the food cart back to the kitchen. He sat there, contemplating what had happened, before just throwing it to the side like he's had to do with alot of other stuff. Two feet to the left of his bed, on the the wall, is a small coat hook. He walked over to it and grabbed his two articles of actual clothing.

He tried the shorts and pants of the uni-formal clothes, but he'd ended up chewing them to pieces. Eventually, they allowed him to have his own choice of clothing. He'd tried many, but eventually found what felt best for him. Ironically, it was of Japanese lineage. The bottoms was the bottoms of a black yukata garb. The 'shorts' came to the bottom half of his shins and were very billowy, giving him plenty of free range of motion.

Already having his torso and chest wraps to qualify as a shirt, he slipped on his next article of clothing, which was a silk grey haori with black outlining it on all edges. It was sleeveless and very large, the tail of it coming down to his knees and billowing loosely. The tail was also tattered instead of a pristine edge, just like his arm slots. It matched the yukata bottoms that were held by a black obi-sash and it sorta balanced out his ineptitude with the Japanese culture and language. The haori showed all of his chest and most of his torso with the large opening it made as he never tightened it around his waist.

For his final clothing piece, he grabbed a brown, leather eye-patch. A piece of leather was all it was with a three-string head-wrap that came together behind his head.

Donning it, Ares now assumed his new persona, the one that always took over whenever he went out of his room to walk the halls of G-Block, or when he fought in the Carnival of Corpses. His Deadman call sign is the African Crowned Eagle, or ACE for short. And rightly so, as the African Crowned Eagle may not be the deadliest bird on the planet, but it is surely the most aggressive, which would identify his battle persona and anti-social habits.

Making sure to take his water jug to hydrate his body, Ares clipped it to his obi sash on his waist and pushed the button to open the large door. Unseen by anybody, but still known by him and his guardians, a signal went out to the security monitor of the special division that is tasked with watching over him. The man monitoring the movements looked at the screen when he got the signal and saw Ares walking it. The Deadman gave the small camera a nod before continuing down the dimly lit hallway, following the path of dark, red lights at the corners of the floor.

As Ares made his way close to the entrance to the rest of G-Block, three guards in heavy knife proof, ballistic, and Kevlar armor and with 17 mm semi-automatic rifles locked and loaded. Those rifles were designed specifically to put a baseball-sized hole in his chest. Despite the intimidating appearance, he wasn't bothered by them. They were his regular security detail that would shadow his movements more for the protection of everyone else instead of him.

"Morning Takashima, Hyotei, Kensei," Ares greeted casually. The three men lowered the rifle muzzles down a few inches. They would've waved, but those guns weighed 22 lbs, so it was a little difficult.

"Morning? Yeah, good one, Ares-san. It's almost 11 p.m." came a sleepy reply from a normally gruff Kensei, the tallest of the detail, standing at 6'2 with full armor.

"Yeah, well it's all the same to me," he shot back with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself," replied the yawing voice of Hyotei. He was the shortest of the two, standing about 5'9 with the armor. He slapped his left hand against a green panel which opened the door to G-Block that was just as big as the one at Ares' room. Slowly, the door opened from the middle to the sides, flooding the hallway with a bright light.

"Dang, I'm never gonna get use to that," he grumbled as he shielded his uncovered eye with his hand.

A low rumble in his throat that resembled a snarl crawled from his mouth. The door now fully opened, his companions told him to enjoy his walk which he just grumbled, now showing his more rough personality. The guards didn't take it personal; they were by far use to it by now.

Stepping into the brightly-lit building complex that housed the rest of the Deadmen, he noticed that the halls were quiet, a natural characteristic since he operated on a different time scale then the rest of the inmates. There shouldn't be but a handful of Deadmen up and about.

Walking quietly down the curved hallways, his lack of noise betraying his large frame, he entered the cafeteria area, a place one could go to purchase and eat their food if they didn't wish to have it delivered. He humored the thought of eating here and telling them to tell Saionji his reason for being full. The man would probably be heart-broken.

He continued his walk in relative peace, traversing from the bottom level up. At one point, he came across one of the large Undertakers, a bear-sized fella by the name of Mozuri Gazuchi. The two gave each other a knowing nod, their own form of greeting. Mozuri was more animal then human, almost like Ares, thus he was susceptible to the animal kingdom's food chain. The two fought once before and Ares showed him his place. He was now respected and feared by the Undertaker, like the rest of them were. Though only one who seemed to accept Ares' violent behavior was a recently admitted Undertaker by the name of Genkaku, who was strange, even by his standards.

The rest of the walk in more tranquil peace, the only noises coming from the steps of the guards 50 yds away and the television sets that he passed by. He never bothered to get a TV in his own room. Lord knows, he'd probably end up breaking it to pieces.

_"Be sure to tune in, folks, for tomorrow's fight. The veteran, Crow, will be breaking in the new bird in the cage, Woodpecker!"_

Ares tilted his head up to the TV to see for himself. Yep, Crow was taking on a newbie. He'd fought the man once and admired his fighting prowess as a fellow warrior, however, to hear him being reduced to fighting a greenhorn was surprising.

"Hah! No way am I gonna let Crow live this down. I'll give'em a piece of my mind next time I see him."

The rest of the walk goes by without any events as usual, just a couple of Deadmen out and about and giving him a weird look, one he replied with a snarl that sent them running. Eventually, it's time to go back to his cell in time for his next meal. Tatsuki was his waitress for today, he figured, since that silly Moami hadn't come by today.

He ate his meal and manage to start some more conversation with Tatsuki; the girl appeared to have regained herself, as he had his urges. After that meal, he let her know that he would like a replacement heavy bag, much to her shock, and afterwards, he continued the rest of the day lifting weights, going out for another walk, then another shower.

As he laid back in his bed, he sighed in boredom as the alarm came on to alert anyone nearby that the cell would be starting the 16 hr lockdown period for his nap.

"Just another day in DW," he muttered as sleep overcame him. Strangely enough, the last image he could recall in his mind was the face of Wretched Egg when she'd sung that lullaby to him after his second loss.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the beginning of this new story. For future reference, some other authors' OCs will be appearing here as well to fill in some Deadman vacancies. There will be plot twists as all is not as it will be in canon. Please review. If you have any complaints, please be respectful about it and I'll see if it's anything I can fix. If not, then that's just a character flaw that makes me who I am. If you like my OC's Branch of Sin, you don't even know the half of it yet. Being made a Deadman, the SECOND ONE, by the Progenitor herself has plenty of perks.

The pairings are undecided, and don't think that because some of the women find Ares attractive that this will automatically be an OC harem. I think I've got enough of those in the making at the moment. I did kinda rush the ending there a bit, but that's because I don't know when I'll get the time to write on here again. Probably in a week or two since I've got finals and some big research projects coming up.


	2. Vague Intentions

A/N: Hey. I'm back. Kinda sad I only got 2 reviews. I was hoping for atleast 10. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. There is a lemon. It's pretty soon, I know, but I think I did a good job of explaining the situation, and it'd make more sense if you remember the rules back in chapter one. Also, I've decided that this story will actually be much different from canon after the group of Deadmen escape DW following the battle with the Undertakers.

Also, this chapter is meant to show some of the darker truths about Ares' condition, Deadman Wonderland, and it will leave questions to be answered later on. Remember, there aren't such things as plot holes as long as they're explained before the story ends. REMEMBER THAT, MY LOVELY FEW READERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland. I wish I did though, cuz the manga has gotten so bad-ass. I mean, that battle on the bridge with 'Toto' was epic and then Shinji's current battle with Shiro is just tearing the whole island up. So far, DW manga has gotten a 10 of 10 for epicness and originality.

* * *

**Music: 'Rule the Battlefield-Fate Zero OST'**

_One week after ch.1_

Sleeping went about as normal as it always did for Ares. His room was shrouded in darkness, save for the low red glow of the neon lights lining the corners of the floor and ceiling. The only sounds were the occasional bang reverberating into his room from upstairs through the ventilation shafts on his room's ceilings, as well as the low thrum of the fans within said shafts.

When his alarm went off, the soft music an appreciative contrast to the buzzing that he'd been use to prior to last night. Upon request a couple of weeks ago, they managed to change the alarm tone overnight with whatever song he could designate for that day. He'd heard tons of music before, having had access to things like Youtube and other download sites.

Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying the OST tracks of many game and anime series, this one being 'Rule the Battlefield- Fate Zero OST'. It certainly made the usual effort to wake up and get out of bed more epic. There were more applications than just an alarm though. He could play it throughout the day, adjusting the volume or creating playlist.

On time as usual, there was a knock on the blast door of his room. Groggily, but with some determination thanks to the music, his low-light adjusted eyes guide him across the floor and to the door where he bangs on it a couple of times to signal he was awake. The door starts opening with the hissing of the hydraulics while he makes his way back to his bed.

**End OST (Sounds ridiculous, but don't judge until you've listened to it while waking up. It makes me want to grab life by the horns, kick it in the balls, and then slap it around like it's my disobedient bee-otch.)**

When the door opens, the lights shines through a bit, causing Ares to rub his eyes in irritation. The sound of buggy wheels rolling across the steel floor alert him that breakfast was here, and by the fresh, wet smell of it, it was more fruit than anything else. There was also another smell, one much more delicious that had him dizzy for a brief instant. Looking up, he sees a familiar face, yet this person's hair was a completely different color.

"Moami, you got food rotation this week?" He asked, but both knew it was more of a clarifying statement.

"Yeah, handsome, you know it. You sleep well?" That was her usual flirty greeting in the mornings. He'd long since gotten use to it but there are still a few occasions where it gets his blood moving faster than normal. He took notice of why he almost mistaken her for someone else and his eyes immediately locked onto her mint-green hair.

"When did you dye your hair? It looks wilder than mine," he said with a small fake pout. She smiled brightly, taking it as the compliment he meant it to be.

"Please, Ares-kun, I can be wild too, y'know? Regulations just keep me from showing you." She winked at him and went to lifting the lids off the trays of his breakfast, showcasing a bowl of fruit with some glasses of souped-up protein milk. She bent over a little more than necessary just to tease him with the visual of her peached shaped rear.

He chuckled at the blunt sexual innuendo from the eccentric nurse, despite the naughty images passing through his mind, yet he was amazed still. She obviously picked a skirt size too small as it hugged her hips and conformed to the curve of her rear, stopping just inches below her buttocks. Thus when she bent over a bit, the material seemed to stretch with her body, lifting up her hips and the middle digging into the crack of her buttocks, and giving him a gratuitous beaver shot. Oh lord, he could feel his blood rushing to his other head. A deep rumbling was making itself heard from within his chest and throat, his breath quickened and his mouth was becoming dry.

He liked that she was comfortable enough in him and herself to tell him whatever she's thinking or feeling. He could find himself opening up to her on occasion, answering questions about what his life was like before he'd come to Japan, how he felt about certain things they were doing, but right now it was taking every bit of willpower he had not to mount her right there.

"You've obviously got a personality as wild as mine during a fight," he admitted, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "You're a sadist, though, you know that? Every time you tease me, you have no idea what I want to do to you, do you? Like how right then I just wanted to bend you over that buggy and pound that pussy of yours til you pass out, then take you again."

He smirked at the heavy blush that lit up her face, visible to his predatory eyes easily in the low-light. He also noticed her body language, like her thighs clenching together, the sound of her heart beating faster, and the slight forward lean on her feet. Then, he smelled that delicious scent from a little while ago. It was coming back full force now. He knew he had this match won now.

"So, do they know that you're serving me food while it's that time of the month, and I do mean when you normally turn into a monster to everyone but me?" Her blush grew darker at having been out-teased so easily, and she turned her face away in embarrassment over that one time where she could have posed as a female copy of him, if the numerous injuries towards the kitchen staff and guards were anything to go by.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" she asked in a pouting manner, receiving his laughs as her answer. She picked up a grapefruit and chucked it at him, catching him by surprise and it practically exploded against the side of his face.

The laughing stopped, and silence reigned supreme in the room, followed by a 'Gomen, Ares-kun!' Moami took some napkins from the buggy and rushed over to help clean him up. He just sat quietly as she apologized numerous times, both in sincerity and slight apprehension. After all, she just basically attacked him. How would his BoS enhanced instincts interpret this? She managed to wipe all of it off before he brought a finger to her lips to shush her rambling.

Her eyes widen at the close contact, but she managed to wisely not meet his gaze, knowing that could be seen as a challenge.

His eyes remained on her, a few emotions going through his body. One was anger, telling him that this woman is challenging his spot as the Apex. It told him that he should not let her live for this insult among jokes. Another feeling was surprise; surprise that this young woman, one who he could snap like a twig with his bare hands, would have the gall to throw an admittedly delicious piece of fruit at his face. The daringness was rather arousing.

Then, there was the primordial feeling of approval. This woman, Moami Kurtis, was a beautiful woman in her prime, with a body with very desirable traits, such as the perky c-cup breasts, the lean stomach, the toned back with no ugly fat, the toned, smooth legs, and the wide, curvaceous hips that'd be excellent for childbearing as well as accommodating his body. With these traits, this woman, who is obviously weaker than him, has personality traits that are approvable, such as her fiery spirit, honesty, and credible intelligence despite her demeanor. All in all, she would be an excellent outlet for his frustration at her insult and teasing, and her scent wasn't doing anything to dissuade him from his thoughts.

Finally, his words break the uncomfortable silence.

"Moami, aint anything to be that sorry for. I had it coming. Now, I'm still hungry and I see plenty left," he reassured warmly, cupping her jaw in his right hand while its thumb stroked her cheek. he let his eyes trail across her body, even looking down into the opening where he could see cleavage. He felt his blood running hot despite his insistence to keep it in check. The 29 year old woman found herself leaning into the palm, her hand over his, keeping it there.

As a sign of good faith, he plants a soft, quick kiss on her forehead, but what happened next surprised even him. As soon as he pulled back, she shot forward, straddling his waist and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Her tongue was already in his mouth working over his tongue before he even knew what was happening. This was seriously his first time kissing a woman, yet it's as if his control took a backseat while his instincts took over. He didn't even have time to warn her.

Moami had been wanting this for the past couple of years yet even as she was kissing him, she was nervous as Hell. Heck, why wouldn't she? She's been to all of the meetings, heard all the rules regarding him. There wasn't a rule against fraternizing with Ares, just that you should be sure you're ready for whatever happens. She knew how much his instincts governed him, how much stronger they were then an ordinary human's, so she knew that as soon as she sat on his lap, it was too late to turn back. Knowing this, she knew that if she tried to stop, it'd enrage him, resulting in him forcefully taking her with the possibility of unnecessary injury or death. With no other way but forward, she didn't freak out when his hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped the entire front half clean off, exposing her bra-covered breasts to him.

She cried out into the kiss as she felt his large, muscled hand firmly grope her left breast; no technique behind it, just pure, rough love. It hurt but she loved it. She'd never felt such strong sensations throughout her body save for a few times where she had to release her own sexual frustrations with her fingers; doing that more often lately and always with Ares on her mind. Now here he was on top of her, her on his bed where she would be ravaged til both their desires were satiated.

There were a few things that garnered her actions with kissing him. One, he was definitely an exotic and fine specimen of the opposite sex, one she's felt like she knew since his birth. She knew all his quirks, likes, dislikes, and passions. She knew what his favorite foods, music, and hobbies were. Contrary to his destructive tendencies, he loved things revolving around architecture and arrangement. Some of the first toys that he asked for when here were those Mega-Blocks 'Pro-builder' series where he'd have to build something from a thousand pieces or more. It showed that he wasn't just some brute that lusted for nothing but ruin.

The second reason she did this was because of her own self-conscious feelings. She was twenty-nine, quickly approaching thirty. It was superstition in Japan that if a woman had yet to marry before thirty, she'd be beyond marriageable age. (**If I'm wrong, please let me know. It's just what I heard. If it is wrong, then hey, this IS an AU world.) **A part of her felt like she was just manipulating Ares' feelings to meet her own desires to sate her superstition, but she knew she truly did feel like if anybody deserved her first, it would be this young man here.

The third reason was one that she was vaguely aware of and that was his scent. While she knew he could smell a woman's arousal a hundred yards away if he tried, he probably didn't think about the opposite happening as well. His body could emit a musk that would fog a woman's mind while heightening her senses, such as smell, taste, and touch. And good lord, whenever he emitted that musk and it hit a woman's nostrils while she was on her period, it would just be chemical reaction after chemical reaction. That was the other-half of the reason why the women who worked close to Ares had to let the higher-ups know whenever she was on her period.

With these three causes, the effect was an explosion of kissing, hip grinding, and body sweating that now enveloped this duo. Wrapping her legs tightly around his toned waist, Moami bucked her hips into Ares, grinding her moist panties against his hard, pressing manhood with great fervor, the friction setting his loins ablaze. He moaned from the contact, his breath heavy and hot against her naked breasts before it went to her hardened nipple. She let out a whimper as his mouth suckled on her tit like a starving newborn, canine-like teeth nibbling the areola while his tongue flicked against the nub. His hands jiggled her generous bosom with inexperience but great passion, giving them rough squeezes that made more and more fluids leak out of her flower in greater volumes.

"A-ahh, Ares-kun...t-that feels..." she couldn't think of an intelligent word as he gave her left breast's twin the same kind of treatment. She cradled his head to her, pushing him further against her succulent mammary glands that would be squirting milk like a fire hose had she been nursing. She made sure to file that idea away for later, possibly in ten months if things happened like nature intended without the use of birth control. It would certainly be something Ares would be interested in since from one of his earlier confessions, she'd learned that he'd been neglected to be breast fed as a baby.

Unfortunately, women in less traditional countries more often than not neglected their children while in the some areas of the East, the upbringing of a child was at the highest priority in a family, save for some of the controversial population control methods used by the Chinese. Being of the more traditional side, Moami would make sure he'd get the experience that he should've gotten if it presented itself. Who knows, it might be really enjoyable for the both of them, especially if it felt anything like it did now.

She continued to coddle Ares while he worshiped her breasts like they were God's gift to man, **(cuz they are)** giving each the same amount of love and attention someone wouldn't have expected from one so eager and instinctual. Perhaps it were his instincts that made sure his mating partner felt as good as possible. If that was the case, then she knew she hadn't struck gold, but freakin' diamonds! Or even oil!

Her desire to have him inside her now was torturing despite the great pleasure she was feeling in her bosom. She hesitantly spoke in his ear while fingering his locks of baby-blue hair. "A-Are-res-kun...I w-w-want you in m-m-meee," she mewled needingly.

He detached from her breasts and looked her hard in the eyes and all he was met with was a look of total and complete desire, love, and submission. His body reacted to the arousing look and sat up for a brief moment, one that already had the two of them longing for the familiar warmth of the other. Sliding her skirt up a little, as if he even needed to, he pulled his pants to his knees and kicked them off in one fluid motion.

Moami even in her lust-clouded mind was suddenly sobered by what she saw pop out from Ares' hakama bottoms. 'Okay, that boy could not pass for a teenager even if he had credible I.D.! she thought with a bit of hunger, amazement, and fear. She knew Americans, via medical study, had the largest penis on average, which was about six inches; three inches more than the average Japanese male. A sad truth for most, but she was praising every deity for her current situation, that being his original nationality, along with apparently decent genetics and one Apex Predator BoS. He was already rock hard, his 10in. long, 3in. wide muscled rod pointing at her made for a very intimidating sight. In fact, the scope of it was just now starting to settle in her head. 'My God, there's no way I'll be walking away from this. I don't even think I'm that deep enough to fit that monstrosity.'

Whether she could fit it or not, the decision was made as with the removal of his bottoms, the full force of his musk slammed into her like a bullet train, literally blowing her head back onto the mattress. One deep breath later and she felt her lower region clench tightly before an orgasm ripped through her like a knife. Her body shuddered and her vision went black as she shot her fluids all over Ares' crotch and legs, coating him in a fine layer of sex juice.

He wiped up some of the fluids still drizzling from Moami's pussy and brought it to his nose. Taking a deep whiff of it, his mind nearly blacked out from the smell as he wasn't use to it. Bringing it to his mouth, he licked the juices clean off his fingers, moving his tongue around his mouth to spread the taste to all of his buds. Breathing shakily as his mind processed the tastes, it decided he needed more. He looked down and nearly came at the sight of the woman beneath him. She lied sprawled on his mattress, legs in an eagle spread with one of her hands gently rubbing her clit in circles while the other had a finger in her mouth that she was biting on. Her eyes looked up at him, glazed like a donut and he once again saw she wanted him.

He knew what her body desired. Given their pheromones mixing together, her body's lower lips quivered as if they were waving for him to come over. Her breasts rose up and down from her deep breathing. All of her body's actions basically translated into this: '_Fuck me and give me your seed. Give me a baby NOW.'_ Given his state of mind, there was no way he could deny her body what it desires.

He lined himself up at her entrance, his dick looking thrice the width of her own entrance but they both didn't care anymore. Without waiting for her to say, he pushed himself forward and into her hot depths. A lesser man would've obviously struggled just getting the phallus of something of his size inside her cunt, but with his strength, he felt mild resistance. Still impressive since he was about eight times stronger than the average man. However, despite the relative ease of his entrance, the sensations both people felt were overwhelming.

Moami cried tears of pain beneath him while he moaned in utter bliss. Her whimpers were like that of a tortured animal, a sound that would just break one's heart. Looking down, he noticed she was bleeding just from stretching enough to fit him. He expected her to want to stop, an order that he would have been unable to comply with, but all she did was reach out for him. He obliged and let the suffering woman wrap her arms around his body. He sat themselves up so she was sitting on his lap and they could let gravity do the rest of the work.

She held onto him tightly, her fingers digging into the bandages that wrapped his body as she sobbed into his neck the more his cock filled her canal. It then came to that point that he felt resistance inside her. She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes and engaged him in what would be one of the most passionate and hottest kisses he'd ever have. His instincts thought that he'd have to commit the act of deflowering her, but she surprised him by lifting herself up a few inches then slammed herself down onto his cock, using her hold on his body as leverage.

Several things then happened. A very loud 'Pop' or snap was heard. Ares' moaned loudly and nearly blacked out from the feeling of his cock being squeezed impossibly hard in a hot, velvety embrace, and Moami's shrieking that would've been heard all over Deadman's Island had it not been for the large walls of Ares' cell.

Moami's body went rigid for several seconds that felt like hours before falling limply against the body of her lover. She blacked out. Ares couldn't tell though since her hold on him had not slackened in the slightest. It was like her body was telling him to continue, which is what he did. Pulling back his bloodied cock, he thrusted upwards til his phallus punched her womb's entrance. The shock was enough to jolt Moami back, but only for a few moments. It was in those few moments that she was able to mutter '_Fill my womb up with your seed_.' So that was what he intended to do, with or without her permission, though having it didn't hurt.

Pulling back, he repeated his first action of thrusting upwards as hard as he could. The jolt of sensations rocked both of them, though only one of them could express it. Pulling back again, he began a piston-like movement of up and down thrusting that shot pleasure throughout his body and caused all the loose flesh of his lover to bounce and jiggle. He happily took a breast's nipple into his mouth while one arm held her to him and the other groped her round buttocks as he continued to pump his cock in and out of her vagina.

This continued for about thirty minutes before both bodies felt a tightening feeling in their lower regions. Surprisingly, Moami suddenly lurched upwards and slammed her body down to meet his thrust. He looked into her eyes and saw they were still filled with lust, glazed over like a donut. She suddenly launched into a heated kiss with him, exchanging as much saliva with him as she could while being rocked the way she was.

Moami had no idea what was really going on at first. She didn't know who she was, where she was from, where they were at, but her instincts filled in the gaps for her. She was getting her brains fucked out by this perfectly crafted specimen of the opposite gender and she wasn't doing anything much to help him. That had to change. She'd launched into a heated kiss and tightened the muscles of her lower regions to squeeze this man's cock for all it was worth. Through all the bliss, she only had one goal in mind, a goal brought upon by a culmination of their current activities, the mixture of their musks, the sexual frustrations they'd both suffered, and a primordial instinct to be pregnant.

Yes, she wanted this man's babies. She would do whatever it took to have them growing inside her. She finally broke the passionate kiss before purring into his ear with a taunt.

_"Fuck me, you big boy._

_Fuck me til you can't anymore._

_Shoot your hot seed inside me._

_Fill my womb up._

_I want it to stretch from the amount you give me."_

Her words were having the desired effect, especially to his now primitive mind. His thrusts became harder and faster as she slammed herself harder to meet his hips.

_"That's it, my love._

_I don't want you to stop. _

_I want to carry your babies. ALL OF THEM!_

_I want to feel them growing inside me._

_I want to bring our children into this world._

_I want to feel their little mouths suck my tits for milk." _

She tightened her legs around his waist with inhuman strength and even dug her nails through the reinforced, steel-lenin wrappings over his back. She bit his earlobe as she continued to urge him on.

_"I don't care what you have to do. I want your babies growing inside of me, Ares-kun._

_I will raise them, feed them, love them. All you have to do is give them to me._

_I want to have lots and lots of babies. Your babies. All the time._

_I will stay with you forever; never seek another man out; never even think or look at another man._

_I will bend over and give myself to you any place at any time, my love._

_I want to feel your hot, thick baby-making juice shooting into me NOW! _

_I'm not letting you out of me til I know I'm pregnant."_

Fisting his hair, she gave out a loud scream as her body clamped down on the sausage inside of her as her climax came and her juices covered her man's cock. Ares joined her screams with a mighty roar as his cock finally erupted from the pressure. Like a tidal surge, wave after wave of boiling hot, thick ropes of white seed shot from his cock straight into her womb, painting the insides white before quickly filling it up. The event lasted for several minutes.

Moami could only describe the sensation as feeling '_complete_.' As she felt the baby-making juice flood her womb, she barely was able to lift her head off Ares' shoulder to give him a deep kiss. She loved the feeling of him cumming inside of her. She loved the feeling of her womb stretching beyond its normal size to accommodate the huge volume of sperm her lover offered her. She could feel the skin and meat over her womb stretch, it being visible easily from the outside. She continued to squeeze herself to his hips, keeping his cock deep inside of her to keep all of his seed inside her womb. Judging by the sheer amount of it, she knew without a doubt that she was pregnant already. She could already imagine her eggs undergoing cellular reproduction.

Just thinking about her babies already growing, she gently rubbed one of her hands lovingly over her womb. When she looked up into Ares' eyes, she let slip some tears of joy as all she saw in his eyes were approval and desire. She gave him a deep kiss before leaning in to his ear.

"You performed perfectly, darling. I can already picture our children growing. I will walk from now on as the proudest mother on this planet, and the luckiest lover as well. I can't wait for the nine months to get here." She closed her mouth over his with another deep kiss before they both lied down on the mattress. Keeping him still inside of her, she turned over to where her back was to him, her arms brought to her breasts, he wrapped his arms around hers possessively. Together, they went into a deep sleep.

They both awoke three hours later, not caring about anything else but each other. With the fog of lust and animalistic desire lifted from their minds, Ares had started apologizing and worrying about getting her pregnant at first, but she calmed him down with another make-out session and promising him that he gave her what she wanted, no needed, and she would take care of them, and even bring them to visit. She knew she fell victim to his BoS side-effects, but she wasn't angry or upset. In fact, she was blushing heavily when she remembered just what she'd said to Ares before they climaxed. She couldn't believe she'd said that.

Since he was just a young adult, he was still a bit shaken at the thought of being a father so young in his life, but she reminded him that unlike most of the pre-marriage parents, he doesn't have to worry about providing for the child the necessary financial means since they both make plenty with their jobs.

Finally deciding that she had to go, she begrudgingly got up from the bed. She limped over to the food cart and pulled out a spare uniform from the bottom, a precaution taken by all food servers in cases similar to hers. He helped her put it on, this time he noticed her skirt seemed to fit better than the first one, suggesting that she'd been expecting this to happen. It'd helped to convince him more that she had really wanted him.

Pushing the cart to the door, she hit the panel and thus began the slow process of the blast doors lifting. She leaned back into his chest as they both waited, he now donned in his usual clothes. She decided to give him one last treat by backing up and grinding her firm butt against his hardening arousal. She reached behind her and through the front of his pants, grabbing his cock with her hand. "Tomorrow I'll sneak you in through the back," she foreshadowed while poking the head of his cock against her rear hole. Giving him one last deep kiss, they broke away, much, MUCH to his protest.

Unsurprisingly, when the door opened, it revealed a small contingent of guards trained and equipped to handle Ares in cases close to this one if he was threatening the life of the woman. They'd been surprised when after thirty minutes, Moami still hadn't returned from his room. Knowing what had possibly happened and having ran drills, they got into gear and rushed to the door. They knew it wouldn't be good to just rush in there, so they waited. Earlier trial runs showed the chances of Ares endangering a female worker's life were slim to none if said female didn't fight him, and knowing Moami's personality, she was probably encouraging him for all they knew.

However, it was much to their silent relief that the doors opened and the two came out talking like there weren't a bunch of armored men with huge guns waiting for them. Moami limped out with Ares just a step behind her, the larger man not showing any hostile movements though his eyes were watching all of the guards like a protective parent, or in his case, possessive mate. His BoS was still in effect without him really noticing, waiting for someone to make a threatening gesture to his woman so he could rip them apart.

"Ares-kun, you're scaring the boys now." Moami's teasing words brought his attention back on her and he couldn't help but notice how different Moami looked. Her body seemed to be positively glowing and her curves seemed to be more noticeable than before. Perhaps it was because he now knew what she looked like underneath.

He finally processed her words and took a look around. He could clearly feel the tension amongst the men. Had he made them that nervous without even knowing it? He chuckled impishly while running a hand through his hair.

"Whoops..my bad, guys. Hey, Kensei, how's the shift going?" They seemed relax at his casual greeting, Kensei throwing his gun over on his shoulder.

"F*cking dandy! Nothing been happening except some Deadmen giving those Undertakers some trouble. Rumors say they're planning on making some trouble soon and that Tamaki creep is tightening all of the shifts around G-block cuz he got some big-time military people coming over."

Ares looked surprised. He may be a mass of destructive muscles ruled mostly by instinct, but he wasn't retarded. In fact, his IQ was actually slightly above average compared to the Japanese students his age. He knew what Kensei just told him was above all of their pay grade. Kensei saw his look and voiced his thoughts. "Now don't be looking at me like that, Son. I keep my ear to the ground. You'd be surprised what rumors come across you if you know what to listen to."

Ares held his hands up in mock-surrender. "Hey, no need to be snappy, Kensei. I didn't say anything. Anyway, are we all done here?" he asked, bringing the group's attention back onto him and Moami. Kensei looked back at the slightly giddy nurse, raising an eyebrow at her behavior but knowing what the cause probably was.

"Moami-san, go report to the Chief. She's probably worried sick about you since you failed to report in from Ares' breakfast." She nodded and rolled the cart down the hall but Ares could tell that she seemed a bit nervous, probably hoping she wouldn't get into much trouble. He wanted to comfort her then, but knew that it was just his BoS talking.

"And you, Balto," Kensei started, drawing a low growl from Ares for the nickname given to him since his instincts seemed wolf-based in nature. "Since we probably don't need another situation today, you can go to the cafe to get your food. We've already set up a menu for the food you need."

"Thanks, Kenny-chan," Ares shot back, getting under the man's skin. He jostled out of reach of Kensei's slap that was aiming for his head.

* * *

As the group made their way to the cafe, Moami was suddenly surrounded by her fellow co-workers while trying to get to her supervisor's office. She assured them all that she was fine and even had to pop Tatsuki upside the head for telling her to undress so she can check for any wounds. Though, she did pull her friend forward and whispered into her ear '_The only thing is a bruised pussy. Tomorrow will be a ripped rectom.'_ which understandably caused her friend to imitate a gaping fish from where she fell on her butt.

When she finally managed to get to her boss' office, she was motioned to close the door and take a seat. Their Chief/Supervisor was none other than Sommoai Higurashi, who also was one of the lead researchers over Ares, as well as a self-proclaimed godmother. Her face held a friendly concerned look as she was looked over subtly.

"So," she began. Moami could already see the reprimanding she'd get. "How was he?"

Cue massive faceplant that knocked a cup of pens on the desk over on its side, as well as rattled any loose furniture and picture frames. Sommoai waited patiently as her underling recovered herself, inwardly giggling as the woman cursed to herself for many reasons. After that, the Chief stared at Moami who felt a little embarrassed yet proud at the same time.

"He was terrific for his first time. I actually blacked out when he broke my hymen but came back to a few minutes before we climaxed together." Sommoai raised a surprised brow. She'd not expected such an open answer.

"So I'm taking that it was consensual and Ares did not rape you." They both cringed at that last word. It was a disgusting word, and both felt that to use it in the same sentence with Ares' name was a great betrayal to the young man who'd given up his life to them in the name of survival, greater-good, and the scientific medical community.

"Of course, not!" Moami spat. "He warned me but I wanted this. Yes, I'm ovulating, and yes, his natural pheromones made me more willing, but in the end, it was I who wanted his babies, not our instincts or some BoS side-effects."

Now this did shock Sommoai, not because of the likelihood that Moami got impregnated, but that she wanted to carry babies so passionately. A soft smile came over the section chief's face as she quietly took in the sight of Moami rubbing her hands over her belly with a smile. It was a smile she hadn't seen on the woman since they knew each other. It was a smile she herself once had so many years ago, the feeling of being special, of being something more than just yourself. The feeling of carrying that new life inside you is something unexplainable, even for mothers.

"Forgive me for asking, but it's standard procedure. I can tell by that smile what your answer is, but what do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"I'm going to love it," was the answer immediately. That was all she needed to know. After all, it wasn't like the children were company property. Ares contributed as much to them as they did to him; a mutual partnership; and the employees were simply blue-collared workers, so any babies made in the workplace during work hours would cost the parents just a fine for breaking the fraternization policy while being on the clock.

At least...that's the 'official' story.

* * *

In a rather lavish room within G-block, separated from the rest but not as much as Ares is, a young woman of ethereal beauty was watching a video from the camera within the African Crowned Eagle's room, a re-run of the two's early morning debauchery. The screen she was watching it on was actually a projection popped up in the middle of the room in mid-air, its source a nearly transparent computer that looked more like a picture frame, said frame sitting on something resembling an I pod house.

The woman sat on a large mattress under crimson, silken sheets. The woman from this angle could be only defined as ethereal. She'd flawless pale skin with purple eyes, though that little fact wasn't common knowledge since her eyes were naturally sharpened, giving her a sharp, intelligent look, yet it also held a primal beauty given her black, slitted pupils. Her hair were straight, platinum locks going down her back and splitting out amongst the bed, with uneven bangs over her forehead and short, shoulder-length bangs framing her aristocratic face.

She watched the projected video of the erotic content with eyes half-lidded in amusement and appreciation. Her computer beeped red, indicating a phone call. She tapped the computer and another tab was projected while the first video was muted. The second tab showed the person's ID, it being the section chief whom she'd personally assigned over Ares' care division, so she answered it.

"What is the nature of this call, Chief Higurashi?" the woman asked in a clear and concise tone, one that could make a person stumble over their own words from its authority. It radiated authority and power inhuman for one of this woman's looks, along with a Eastern-European accent, though she still spoke Japanese as fluently as a natural born citizen of Japan.

"Well, there was a situation in Ares-kun's cell this morning between him and one of his caretakers, Moami Kurtis. She's confirmed with me that it was consensual as she instigated the affair and from her testimony, we can easily say that she is pregnant with Ares' child. I could see the bloated-ness of her belly even through her shirt from the amount of semen he injected into her."

"Yes, I am very much aware of the situation, Chief Higurashi, though thanks for the details. I assume she wants to keep the offspring." The hesitant yes was her answer, one she expected. "Then I say it's about time. We've been waiting for our A.C.E. to finally make a move. Sedating him so we can extract semen samples is impossible since his body breaks the drug down faster than we can inject it, and he wouldn't trust us if we were to ask him to masturbate cuz he's too smart for that, and we haven't been sure as to when he'd trust those 'caretakers' enough to bed them. The waiting for this moment has been annoying but I'm sure it will be well worth it."

She gave a coy smile as the video showed Ares thrusting into Moami's currently unconscious form.

"Yes, it certainly has," Sommoai's voice came again, a slight undertone of stress in it. "The time and effort we put into selecting the current ones, as well as the ones on the reserve rotations, was very consuming. Though when the children are born, you know that with the Apex Predator BoS having dominated and utterly rearranged most of Ares' body at a genetic level, Moami and even future mothers could most likely give birth to a new breed of humans, ones even dominating over the Deadmen race? Even then, we don't know if they will inherit their father's specific BoS or develop their own unique strain."

The possible repercussions and problems presented by this outcome didn't off-put the woman. In fact, her smile only grew.

"Contrary to popular belief, that is what I am aiming for. The world is constantly changing with the inhabitant species continuously evolving or being wiped out and its environments becoming more hostile or inhospitable, Chief Higurashi, while humanity has grown stagnant because of their technological luxuries. Your own research has proven this, as well as mine. Humanity must evolve. There's only so much their religions, ideologies, politics, and technologies can do for them. In the coming future, humanity will face a reckoning, and we know they will die. But we will be ready for it. The Deadmen are merely a step up the ladder above regular humans, with only three being truly important while the rest are just the leftovers." Two of those being Ares and the Wretched Egg.

The person on the other line was silent for a few moments, taking in her boss' words. "Yes, I'm well aware of this, Alexia-sama. Now that we have a fetus growing, what are your orders? Moami-san is extremely protective of it, more so than I've seen in normal pregnancies of other women."

"A simple side-effect of copulating with Ares. It makes sense that once his DNA mixes with hers, she'd receive some of his traits, such as heightened instincts, this case being the protective instincts of a mother wolf since that's the animal his traits takes after the most. You will let her continue to carry and naturally birth the child, that goes without saying. However, this is the first child of our future. I want you to follow Protocol-G1: full surveillance and protection over the birth mother and her offspring, as well as financial assurance to reward her for her initiative taken to ensure our futures, as well as to ensure a comfortable life. Understood?"

"Hai, Alexia-sama. Let's just hope none of the future children inherit their father's appetite or the funding will run drier than expected," came the obedient yet mirthful reply. The woman, now identified as Alexia, chuckled as she sat up in her bed, enjoying the video as if images of her plans coming to fruition were playing on it.

"Yes, that would be very troublesome." **(Somewhere in another universe, a lazy guy and his lazy father sneeze before muttering 'troublesome.') **"However, once the children are born, we can divert the funding of housing the rest of the Deadmen to their upbringing. The Deadmen will be trash compared to the children. This is just the first fruits of our labor, Chief Higurashi. Continue following the protocol. Oversee it for the next few days then take a couple off to rest up. You're my finest researcher and I can't have you operating at anything less than 110%. Anything to add?"

"What of the Wretched Egg, Alexia-sama?" Yes, a good question. The Wretched Egg was basically a lunatic, mass-murderer in sheep's clothing, a ticking time-bomb waiting for the song to stop. All she really wanted was a fight to the death and be put down. There's only two, maybe three other Deadmen with the capabilities of doing that, but one just had their power reset.

"What is her status as of now?"

"Well, several things have happened. She broke out weeks ago to find her childhood friend, Ganta Igarashi. She implanted a _Nameless_ _Worm_ shard into his chest after killing his entire class. You have seen his abilities in Carnival Corpse, I'm sure. His call-sign is Woodpecker."

"Yes, I've noticed him. He sure is a skittish bottom-feeder. I watched his trial as well. Very unimpressive. Honestly, anyone who believed Tamaki's fib about the murder of the kid's class are incompetent swine. Tell him he needs to stop pleasing himself with his toys and buckle down. If our facility's true purpose gets prematurely revealed in any way because of his incompetence, I'm going to melt his balls in napalm."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tamaki's office, he's playing with his Socker Bopper gloves in an imaginary fight with a large teddy bear. A sharp chill suddenly runs throughout his body, and he gets the urge to cradle his family jewels for some reason.

'I feel like my time on this Earth has been considerably shorten.'

* * *

"Hai, Alexia-sama."

"Now, back on track. Continue with your report."

"Hai. Well, it seemed that Ganta was first moved in with the regular prisoners where he stayed there for several weeks while also discovering his BoS, which is like a water-down, bastard version of Ares-kun's Blood Cannon. He met and befriended Shiro, the original, yet opposite, persona of Wretched Egg. She follows him everywhere, and even now, she hangs around him in G-block."

"Hmmm, an unforeseeable event, but nothing should change. Keep an eye on her and the Mother Goose system. She broke out of DW just to see him, so we don't know what she could do next now that they're together. Since she went and got a new play toy, I'd imagine Hagire's attempts of killing her are becoming boring. Oh, she'd probably bow at my feet if I said she could fight Ares again if she did."

"Very well. Another question, Alexia-sama. Do you wish for us to change the rotation of Ares' caretakers now that Moami-san has copulated with him?"

Alexia ponders for a few seconds. "No, let her finish out her rotation. With luck, we'll have a repeat performance to ensure that she really is pregnant. It may be overcautious, but I'll not ignore a sign when I'm given one. After that, you have authorization to rotate them. It'd be best to get Ares use to the other candidates while he's in the afterglow of his mating. He'll likely be more trusting or forward with them faster since all he'll remember of them when his mind clears are hopefully good things. Lord knows we spent a small fortune perfecting those women's bodies and minds for this role. If that is all, you may carry out the itinerary of the day."

"Hai, Empress-dono." The line goes dead and Alexia turns the volume back on, just as the two lovers climax together.

Seeing them moan in the throes of their orgasms causes a warm wetness to appear between Alexia's legs. Her fingers scoop up some of her desire and she inspects it with a curious look.

'How vulgar of me, to sink so low when I'm not even experiencing it. You really are something else, Ares Armington Ashford.'

She got up out of the bed sheets. As the sheets fell off, anybody would be surprised by what they saw. For someone of such seemingly royal and pampered beauty, her body told a different story. Lean and defined muscles lined up her long legs and back, accentuating her firm, plump butt and firm, perky D-cup breasts. However, the first thing one probably would've noticed were the lean, sculpted eight-pack abs that adorned her torso, along with arms and shoulders of strong, sinewy muscles. This empress was obviously not some ordinary aristocrat.

She moved across the room with cat-like grace, stepping over to her vanity mirror that stood against the wall. Looking at herself, she admired the perfection of her body. It'd taken her entire life to achieve this level of physique while she was blessed with the pristine genetics of her family's matriarchs from down the line of Einzberns. She never knew the reason for why she was raised as strictly as she had been, but it all became perfectly clear during the Great Tokyo Earthquake, as if Fate had finally revealed her destiny to her.

She recalled her words, of a reckoning that was coming to the planet to humanity. Yes, there was one, and she would be at the front of it, to face it with open arms, along with her champion whom she's been supporting for the past six years (**I don't think I'd specified how long DW has been open) **inside DW. She turned to look up at the screen to see Ares sleeping soundly. She felt that warmness bloom in her lower region again. True, he unfortunately may not have been from a family as prestigious and influential as hers, but his Apex Predator BoS, feral good looks, and deceptively intelligent mind more than made up for all that. He was practically her soul & body's significant other. She was the Empress and he the Apex Predator, the only one in this world she could consider worthy of all her attention.

Alexia went to the computer and closed the video screen, bringing up a list of names. She inwardly scowled at the number of them, but she knew they would play a pivotal role come later on. She was at the bottom of the list, but that was necessary since she couldn't be burdened until they had everything prepared. It was a list of all those whom were picked to bear Ares' children and bring forth the next evolution of humanity, thus is salvation, it's legacy; _their_ legacy that would inherit this world.

Looking over the faces and names, she could only hope Ares' ego doesn't blow out of proportion over this. It would surely ruin his image. Another message light blinked on her computer. She opened it, showing a live feed of a red-haired man dressed like a Japanese monk or something. Honestly, she gave up on hoping the man she was looking at would ever lose a few of the skulls and prayer beads he wore on his body. Still, the man was the leader of her anti-Deadman Police Unit, the Undertakers, plus he had an unique character that made sure things were never dull.

"Genkaku, you're not the sort to give social calls, so what deserves my attention?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

She had to give the man points for self-control though. When he looked at her state of undress, his eyes widen considerably before they settled back into his smoker-high gaze. He'd managed not to have a nosebleed, which is something most men and even some women could not claim to have done. He cleared his throat before throwing a lazy wave and grin at the screen while he...is he smoking an incense stick? 'I swear this man is so troublesome.'

"Good morning, my beautiful Empress. Just wanted to ask if it was alright to pay a little visit to a group of birds planning on flying your coop. You don't mind me disciplining possibly five or six of them, do ya?"

"Genkaku, normally I'd march over there to 'discipline' you to show more bearing in your posture in my presence, but due to some rather excellent turn of events this morning, I'll let it slide."

Despite his masochistic nature, the threat even had him gulping. After all, pain wasn't fun when you weren't allowed to die from even after so much of it. Besides, there were plenty of ways to die that he did not want to experience, even to reach Nirvana, and this woman knew the top 3 of his list. He's pretty sure being slowly cooked in super-heated temperatures from the inside out would give him aches even in the afterlife.

"Thank you for your benevolence, Empress," he said more humbly, though it still sounded the same

"That will do. So, you are worried about a few cutting loose from the flock. What makes them such a priority, this 'Scar Chain?'" She mentally gave them points for a cool name.

Genkaku, though, was looking very guilty-ish at the moment, whistling a tuneless song while strumming on his Nirvana (the guitar gun) rather hectically. These signs caused the Empress to narrow her eyes as her instincts were warning her of something she wouldn't like. "Genkaku, what did you do?!" her voice rising with each syllable.

Taking a few deep breaths to steel himself while looking to the others in the room for some support, he gaped as all of the Undertakers in the room were running for cover as if their employer was about to shoot out of the computer screen when she hears what their leader has to say. Cursing them to the deepest depths of Hell, he turned to his leader with an exaggerated smile while her eyes were gaining a very dangerous trait that signaled she was about to remove some heads.

"Well, you see...uh..to get our little birdies to congregate so we can get a handle on them all, our mole in their group...eh..uh...umm.._hacked_ into G-block's computer, downloading _potentially_ incriminating, top secret data that they hope to give to the public when they break out in hopes of bringing down Deadman Wonderland."

And he had the nerve to say all of this with a smile, no matter how nervous it was and how much he was cringing.

Alexia...her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, a deep frown set on her beautiful face. Genkaku flinched as the frown turned into a snarl, as the woman's hands, which arms had crossed over her chest, started gripping her elbows enough to draw blood. She finally spoke with a deathly low voice, yet it had all the malice of Hell behind it.

"And I'm certain...that this.._incriminating data_ is just some falsified information that can easily be disproven to prevent possible public backlash?" 'I swear, this has Tamaki's fingerprints all over it,' she thought with a mental snarl.

Genkaku was sweating bullets now. He could have sworn that the entire background behind his Empress was nothing but fire. Thankfully, he had a solution to the problem. "Well, no, but it is rigged to explode like...waaaaay before the little birdies can fly the coop, your Highness. Plus, I've already paid them a little visit to remind them of the limits to their freedoms. I could've wiped out the whole group if I was told to."

Unfortunately, the look didn't change, but thankfully, it didn't get worse. "And just why didn't you if they were causing more trouble then they're worth? What if they were to make a copy of the data onto another chip as a safety precaution?"

'Oh shit...' the uber-monk thought, and as if reading his mind, Alexia surprisingly didn't blow up. No, instead of it growing hotter, the temperature suddenly froze. Still, it was so cold that it burned. The fire background seemed to have had disappeared, leaving the room in darkness, especially his Empress' face. Unfortunately, all he could see were her purple eyes, but they were different then anything he'd seen. Her sclera and iris were the same purple, her pupils still black slits, but there were five thin, black rings of concentric circles around the pupil of her eyes, expanding outward in a ripple pattern. **(Y****es, people, I gave her the freakin' Rinnegan along with slitted pupils, just minus that eye's particular set of abilities except to look just super-scary.)**

Those glaring eyes remained unblinking. Unflinching. To be honest, Genkaku felt he was staring into the eyes of either a vengeful goddess or a sadistic demon. He also felt as if those eyes were looking at his soul, watching over all of the moments in his crappy life to later judge whether he be damned or uplifted. Suddenly, he felt a knife stab him in the heart. He looked down at his chest, shock written all over his face as there in his chest was a large butcher knife that literally came out of nowhere. Another shock was that everything was in black and white, or a more appropriate term being negative vision. As soon as he thought he'd really died, everything turned back to normal, the color returning to the world and the knife was no longer in his chest. He clutched at his body, thankful that there wasn't any fatal wound. He looked back at the screen to find that the Empress had turned off the link, leaving him nervous as hell.

He just noticed that his entire upper body's clothing was soaked with sweat. He fell back into his chair, his breath coming and going rapidly as he slowly got over the experience he'd had. He knew what that was. He'd only seen it happen once to somebody who'd insulted Alexia-sama's intelligence. She had taken care of the man with a high dose of pure Killing Intent! To his horror of his realization, Alexia had just hit him with her KI. Chances were if it hadn't killed him, then either she still had use for him or was going to find a more brutal method to end his comparatively puny existence.

He didn't notice the rest of the Undertakers slowly peeking out of their hiding spots, some still in a fetal position while the braver few had gotten up to check on their leader. He had to bear all of that wrath on himself, though 'much to his displeasure' would be the understatement of the century.

"You all ri-" BAM! A soldier's head was blown open as he broke the silence by Genkaku's Flying V Nirvana, a high-tech guitar with that can split open down the middle to become a hand-held cannon. Genkaku didn't bother to even look at the man as he turned his gaze to the others.

"Any...body...else...wanna...know...how I'm DOING!?" He prayed to Buddha that someone would speak up so he can release some of the fear and frustration he was withholding. "You guys...you're all really...something special. Way to leave your leader at the mercy of our Empress. Just know that...if I go down, I'm taking all of these Deadmen as well as the Undertakers down with me. We'll all be freed from our mortal flesh to spend eternity in either the Heavens or Hell."

His threat now spoken with a maniacal gleam, he started cackling like a loon, though not loud enough to where he couldn't hear his phone ringing. Everyone froze, and Genkaku was praying that it wasn't from his Empress who was hoping to finish what she began. However, he sighed with relief and mumble some praises as the message was from Tomoki.

_"Alexia-sama is very angry. Made me aware of situation. Proceed with plan when ready. DON'T screw up or its MY and Hagire's BALLS as well!"_

Ginkaku didn't bother with a response, even if it was Tamaki's idea in the first place that got them in this situation. The man always had a thing for theatrics. "Okay, we just got the go-ahead to continue with our little lure plan. However, if for some reason that chip doesn't blow or another is made, I better see you all risking life and limb to destroy it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded at his seriousness, since it wasn't often that he was serious. Seeing the compliant nods, he drops down in his chair and starts shredding notes that were a high chord. He began playing something that sounded from the end of the world was approaching. (**He's playing the intro of Avenged Sevenfold's 'Critical Acclaim.')** It started to unnerve them.

He ends the intro on a long, drawn-out note before setting the room into silence. He breaths in deep his smoke before exhaling it into a cloud above him. It seemed to have calmed his mood as his movements were more lax.

"Okay, you all know the plan. The little birdies will make their move soon, so we'll ambush them in the cargo holds. They'll take that route to try avoiding our anti-riot bots which will be herding them there. This operation is too important for them to not devote all their members to. So when they show up, we'll take them all out in one swoop."

"You figured all that out?" the small, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl of their group asked, impressed that their normally high and lackadaisical leader thought this far ahead. This little unassuming girl was Hibana, one of the Undertaker Lieutenants. Don't let that innocent, young face fool you.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?! Besides, you don't work under Alexia-sama for as long as I have without picking up a few traits. I would not be in my position if I couldn't plan ahead, though I do tend to miss a few details every now and then." Remembering how easily his boss picked apart his plan with the mole was at the forefront of his mind.

"Anyway, I'm going for a walk. Hold down the fort and be sure to do your homework," he ordered the girl who nodded and didn't even remark to his seemingly demeaning command. Both were eager to shake off the jitters from Genkaku's moment with the boss.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I'm ending it here. I was out of internet service for eight days, so I had enough free time to do this since I had a sudden inspiration. Can you say major plot twist/expansion!? I can. In fact, I can say it twice! Major plot twist/expansion! Major plot twist/expansion!

Also, I wouldn't really call this a harem, but Ares will be getting more booty for reasons mentioned in the chapter by this prison's mysterious owner who is apparently manipulating him as a breeding machine to create a new breed of humans, while also having some sort of master/slave lover infatuation for him. What makes these caretaker women special to be picked over ordinary women? Is she merely having delusions of world-wide grandeur and domination, or is there actually merit to her claims? What's this about a reckoning that will strike humanity that only an evolved human race would survive? I have so much hope for this story and I hope it gets more attention despite the small fanbase.

If you want an image of Alexia, merely look up Cryska from Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse. Then, just give her slitted pupils, plus the Rinnegan rings when she was angry. Also, just make her hair longer in the back. Word of advice, this woman is like the freaking Albert Wesker of this story, though whether she's good or evil is up for you to imagine.

Also, in case you completely missed the foreshadowing, this story, the first one to do this I believe, will extend BEYOND the confining island of DW. Infact, it will extend on a global scale, like Resident Evil 6, but different plot. Just a couple of countries the characters will be involved in at most, and there will be a good time-skip much later on. All I can say for sure is that you're all in for one helluva ride.

Please review for me. It takes just a few moments of your time to tell me your thoughts. I do accept non-member/unlogged-in reviews. Til some time in the future.


End file.
